forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:66.186.106.217
Welcome! Well met, 66.186.106.217, and welcome to the Forgotten Realms Wiki! Thank you for your edit to the Nobanion page. We hope you like the place and decide to stay and explore the Forgotten Realms with us. ' '. It's the best way to keep track of your contributions, to modify the way you view the wiki, and helps us communicate with you and you with us. We're also less likely to revert your edits if we know who you are and can confirm them with you. Here are some pages that you might find helpful, that explain who we are and what we do and how we do it. You should find these a useful reference, or maybe they could give you some ideas for something to do. It's our goal to be a complete and reliable encyclopaedia of the official Forgotten Realms in all its forms, and a valuable resource for all Realms fans, players, and dungeon masters. As such, we do not accept fan fiction, homebrew lore, and player characters. All information added to this wiki must be attributed to an official source. Information must not be copied from sourcebooks and novels. Please always give a source for your information, and explain what you've done in the "summary" box. We hope you enjoy editing here. Please sign your messages on Talk and Forum pages using four tildes (~~~~); this will automatically insert your username and the date. If you need help, please leave a message on my talk page or ask any of the administrators about things. Again, welcome! Happy scribing! — Darkwynters (talk) 02:00, March 14, 2014 (UTC) :Hey, "Brainfreeze"... you have had some really nice edits... please create a profile :) - Darkwynters (talk) 17:20, March 16, 2014 (UTC) --Thank you for the welcome. This TeliomBrainFreeze is the name I picked out if you have any need to reach me.- TeliomBrainFreeze Sources Hi. Thanks for your edits, but please provide references or sources for all changes you make. I've been removing the deities you've added to various cities. Please let me know the reasoning for your changes. Thanks! — BadCatMan (talk) 05:29, March 16, 2014 (UTC) Okay, I may have some trouble with that. I tried to reference my edit on an earlier page, but couldn't figure it out. If you like, I could give you the correct citations, and you could make the edits. I think one of those was a mistake (Tempus and Sune in Phlan, I got mixed up with an ambiguous passage from the Pool of Radiance), but I believe Sune is (or at least at one time was) worshiped in Tantras. It may take some time, but I believe I can find that citation in the Avatar Series book Tantras. I apologize for any problems. ~~TeliomBrainfreeze~~ :Hey, thanks for your response. I'm afraid we tend to come down hard on unregistered users (many like to insert homebrew lore and at least one pest enjoys changing information). :We have a bit of a tricky referencing format. You can look at other pages or citations on a page you're working on to get the gist of it. I believe you worked on the Nobanion page recently? The citation goes: " ". In most cases, you can just change the title ("The Reaver (novel)") and page numbers ("206–210") and it should work. Even if you can't work it out, you can just mention the source in the Summary box or scribble in the article as you did at Nobanion, and one of us can work it for you. :So, you can try again with the edits and sources, or give the details to me and I'll restore your edits with them. :I actually have a complete set of notes on Tantras, including the novel, for a planned development of the article... You're right, a ruined Temple of Sune is mentioned on page 246 and 247 of the later edition. — BadCatMan (talk) 07:20, March 16, 2014 (UTC) Great, oh - I looked really hard, and found where Tempus and Sune were mentioned in the Pool of Radiance. It's on page 91. The clerics of these orders were arguing over converts before Tenth Councilman Porphyrys. Though it does not mention them directly in the hearing, the priest Tarl of Tyr identifies the religions in his mind on page 91. TeliomBrainFreeze 22:00, March 16, 2014 (CST) :Good work, thanks! And welcome aboard, TeliomBrainfreeze. — BadCatMan (talk) 10:55, March 17, 2014 (UTC)